


Livountry

by purplecup_oftae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplecup_oftae/pseuds/purplecup_oftae
Summary: In a futuristic society, many of the world leaders, including presidents, prime ministers, and nobles, have been dispelled. The people of the world have wanted leaders who can feel their country's pain and suffering, or happiness and success. Politicians and scientists have come together to create the concept of each country having a Livountry (Pronounced LIV-UNTRY), or a Live Country. These are individuals that are chosen by higher-ups at a young age will go through intense training until they are chosen by those higher-ups or past Livountries. Livountries are chosen based on behavioral skills, health, and special strengths. When finally selected, Livountries are given a serum that will give a physically and psychologically link their to their homeland - what happens to the nations affect them and what happens to them affects the nation.It is also nearly impossible for Livountries to fall ill, since their illnesses might affect their country. What might happen, however, if a certain Livountries is diagnosed with a fatal illness?





	1. The Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my own made AU~

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_In a futuristic society, many of the world leaders, including presidents, prime ministers, and nobles, have been dispelled. The people of the world have wanted leaders who can feel their country's pain and suffering, or happiness and success. Politicians and scientists have come together to create the concept of each country having a Livountry (Pronounced LIV-UNTRY), or a Live Country. These are individuals that are chosen by higher-ups at a young age will go through intense training until they are chosen by those higher-ups or past Livountries. Livountries are chosen based on behavioral skills, health, and special strengths. When finally selected, Livountries are given a serum that will give a physically and psychologically link their to their homeland - what happens to the nations affect them and what happens to them affects the nation. Livountries can also psychically visit other Livountries without actually physically being there, which is actually called 'Visiting'. Not many Livountries do it, but sometimes only Livountries with strong connections Visit. And when a Livountry visits another, only the Livountry being Visited can see them. It is also nearly impossible for Livountries to fall ill, since their illnesses might affect their country. What might happen, however, if a certain Livountries is diagnosed with a fatal illness?_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Characters:**

 

Viktor Nikiforov - 28

Viktor has been a Livountry since the age of 16. He was chosen because of his good looks, charisma, great health, and athletic background. His predecessor wanted to give the country a Livountry "unlike the ones before him". With hair like a river of silver, and eyes blue like the sea, he made an ideal Livountry, and was loved by all. Viktor became the most popular and well-known Livountry by the age of 21. He kept his perfect record strong to present day. After a seemingly harmless blood test and bone marrow biopsy, Viktor was diagnosed with Multiple Myeloma, or bone marrow cancer, caused by the growth of tumors in his bone marrow. Chemotherapy treatments have caused Viktor to loose his long locks, but Georgi’s girlfriend helped him fashion a wig fit for a Livountry. Viktor now has a new mission: find a new Livountry before he has to step down, and before he passes on.

 

 

Yuuri Katsuki - 24

Yuuri is the Livountry of Japan, and became Livountry at the age of 15. He has a shy personality and doesn't really interact with other Livountries, making him the least-known Livountry. He goes his hometown, Kyushu, every month to spend time with his family and help them and their small business. Yuuri suffers from anxiety and panic attacks, which makes his job as Livountry even harder. He does everything he can to make his country happy and make sure his people are happy as well. Though, as the years progress, many downgrade him and try to ruin his reputation. Nevertheless, he does his best to be the best Livountry he can be, while slowly breaking inside.

 

 

Yuri Plisetsky - 15/16

Yuri is placed into the training program by his grandfather, Nikolai. Nikolai is a close friend of Yakov, and wanted to place Yuri in the Program due to the older gentlemen not really being able to take care of Yuri, due to loss of money and old age. Yuri is an unruly teenager with a stubbornness that will definitely make Yakov go bald. Despite his attitude towards the other recruits and the higher-ups, Viktor sees potential in the boy. When Viktor chose Yuri, he was so surprised, but swore to be the Livountry Viktor wanted to be.

 

 

**Minor Characters:**

 

Yakov Feltsman

Yakov is Viktor's predecessor, and chose the boy himself during the latter's training. When a Livountry retires, they are given another serum to permanently stop the affects of the first serum, and their job is to advise the new Livountry until the next training process. Yakov became a father-figure to Viktor, despite loosing quite a lot of hair due to Viktor's silliness and stubbornness. Nevertheless, he loves Viktor like he is is own son, and has advised him well. Yakov was with Viktor when they found out the news of Viktor’s cancer, and has made sure that the world would never find out about it until he makes a public statement.

 

 

Mila Babicheva

Mila is Viktor's main physician and doctor. She has been close to Viktor since he joined; her mother had been his primary caretaker before her. Mila takes care of all his check-ups, physicals, and immunization, etc. She had never expected to see the results she had from his monthly blood test, and was heartbroken to give the results to him. She was present during all of Viktor’s chemo sessions and other harsh treatments.

 

 

Georgi Popovich and Zoya Ivanov

Georgi was a contender for the role of Livountry and had trained alongside Viktor. He considers Viktor his brother, and vice versa. The two Russians have been close even after Viktor was elected as Livountry. Georgi will support Viktor's decisions and will always be there for him. He is currently dating, a blonde hairstylist that made Viktor’s wig. She cut Viktor’s hair and used his hair to style his short-haired wig.

 

 

Lilia Baranovskaya

Lilia was personally recruited by Viktor himself to be the advisor to the next Livountry, and she is the ex-wive of Yakov. She is known as the "drill sergeant on point shoes" and she drives her students to their limits. Lilia ensures that she will make the best out of her students, whether in a ballet studio or in the Livountry training grounds.

 

 

Mentioned Characters:

Phichit Chulanont

Mari Katsuki

Hiroko Katsuki

Nikolai Plisetsky

Makkachin

Vicchan


	2. The Story

 

 

_January, 2017_

 

Viktor was up all night looking at the new recruit files. He knows that he should get some rest, but the recent treatments have been hard on his body, causing the 28-year-old to hardly get a good night’s sleep, which is why he chose to look at all the files at five in the morning. Choosing Day was coming soon, and Yakov was making him go through all the files even though he had already made a decision on who would take his place as Livountry of Russia. Speaking of which, he picked up his favorite’s file.

 

He opens the file to reveal a beautiful boy with bright blue eyes and hair as yellow as corn. Yuri Plisetsky, the possible Livountry that might just cause the rest of Yakov’s hair to fall out completely. The boy did have problems with anger management, but Viktor saw good in him. He closes his eyes whispers out, “Yuri”. He smiles and opens his eyes.

 

When he opens his eyes, he is not in his room. He is standing in what looks like a large outdoor pool, surrounded by rocks and bamboo. He looks around, confused as to where he is.

 

“Did I fall asleep?”, he mutters in his native tongue. “I must be dreaming.”

 

He hears a loud noise as something falls to the floor behind him. He turns around as he hears a male voice speaking quickly in a language he couldn’t recognize immediately. The voice came from a building that connected itself to the outdoor pool by a sliding glass door. Said glass door began to slide and a man carrying cleaning equipment walked through. He had dark brown hair, wore glasses, and looked like he was struggling with the equipment he was carrying. As the man fully stepped through, he looks up and makes eye contact with Viktor. His mouth falls open and he drops everything in his arms.

 

‘He looks Asian…Japanese, maybe?,’ Viktor wonders to himself. ‘Is he a Livountry? I don’t recognize him. I hope he speaks English.’

 

Viktor waves. “Hello there!”

 

The man still stays in his shocked state and slowly adjusts his glasses. “U-uh…y-you’re V-Viktor Nikiforov.”

 

Viktor’s eyes raise in surprise. “You know my name? Have we met?”

 

The Asian man manages to compose himself. “A-A few times, yes. At G8 meetings and other Livountry conferences.”

 

Something finally clicks in Viktor’s memory, finally realizing who the man is. “You’re Yuuri Katsuki, Livountry of Japan!”

 

Yuuri nods. “That would be me.”

 

“Wow, so am I in Japan right now?” Yuuri nods. Viktor looks around and notices the sakura trees. “Is this you’re headquarters? It’s very homey, I like it!”

 

Yuuri waves his hands. “Oh, no! This is my family home in Kyushu! Headquarters is located in Kyoto. I-I’m visiting my parents, my predecessor allows me to every month.”

 

“Ah, it sounds nice to have a family to visit!”

 

Yuuri smiles. “Yeah, it is. They run an onsen, or a bathhouse. It’s become a popular place since I became Livountry.”

 

“I bet! This place looks heavenly, I would bathe here for days! Oh! I want to see more!” Viktor runs through the house, followed by a panicked and stuttering Yuuri.

 

He makes it out to the front of the building and looks out towards the Pacific Ocean. He breathes in the fresh sea breeze. “This place reminds me of St. Petersburg, my hometown.”

 

Yuuri comes up next to the Russian. “I’ve never been to Russia.”

 

“You should come and visit! I know a man that makes the best piroshkis in the world!”

 

“…I don’t know what those are, but I would love to try one one day.” Yuuri looks out to the sea before turning back to Viktor. “Speaking of visiting, why did you suddenly choose to Visit me?”

 

Viktor frowns, retracing his steps as to how he got here. He suddenly remembers and chuckles. “I had said the name of one of the trainees I’m working with. His name is Yuri, as well.”

 

Yuuri nods in understanding. “Ah I see. That can’t be helped, I guess.” Suddenly, what Viktor just said just sparked his curiosity. “You’re working with Livountry trainees? What for, if I may ask?”

 

“Oh, it’s for Livountry recruitment-!” Viktor realizes his little slip and he curses in Russian.

 

Yuuri’s face fills with concern. “R-Recruitment? Y-You’re stepping down?”

 

Viktor sighs. “I-In a way, but I can’t disclose details. It’s supposed to be classified.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I asked-!”

 

“No, no it’s fine! You didn’t know, so it’s ok.” Viktor smiles. He stretches his arms. “As much as I would love to stay, I must go.”

 

Yuuri nods. “Oh yes! Y-You must be very busy!”

 

Viktor shrugs. “It comes with the job description. But Yuuri?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I really like your country…it’s so peaceful. Would it be ok if I Visit you from time to time?”

 

Yuuri blushes and smiles. “Of course. I-I would like that. I don’t get Visits very often.”

 

Viktor smiles brightly. “Then I guess I’ll have to visit you a lot~!”

 

The Japanese Livountry chuckles. “I’ll be waiting for your return then.”

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_April, 2017_

 

Three months passed since Choosing Day. Of course, Viktor chose Yuri as Russia’s next Livountry, which Yakov had to support eventually. Yuri was given the same personal training Viktor got when he was his age. When Yuri turned 16 in March, Viktor had gotten a boy a cat, who was named ’Nicki’ after Yuri’s grandfather. Yuri was really proving himself to Yakov and Lilia and was living up to the expectations of Livountry. It made Viktor very proud.

 

Three months had also passed since Viktor met Yuuri. Viktor enjoyed Visiting the Livountry in Japan. He was a caring and gentle man, and treated Viktor like a king. Viktor had grown to love Yuuri, and had hoped that Yuuri felt the same.

 

Viktor had timed his Visiting schedules with Yuuri perfectly so he could see him not in Kyoto, but in Kyushu. They’d even exchange phone numbers so they could talk more. He closed his eyes and whispered out to the Livountry, and there he was in Kyushu. He looked up and saw a familiar ninja castle and then looked around for Yuuri and found the man playing with a small poodle. He walked over to him.

 

“You got a dog?”

 

“Yes! I found him two nights ago on our door step. I named him Vicchan!”

 

“Ah he’s adorable~! He looks like a mini version of Makkachin!”

 

“That’s right, I forgot you had a poodle, too!”

 

“Makkachin is my best friend, I miss her. She’s staying with Georgi in St. Petersburg.”

 

“Well, I’m sure you’ll see her soon.” Yuuri sat on a nearby bench and lifted the small poodle in his arms. Viktor admirably watches Yuuri coo at the young animal. He wishes he could watch him forever.

 

Yuuri looks up at Viktor to see tears streaming down the Russian’s face. He gently places the puppy on the bench. “V-Viktor!? What’s wrong? Did I say something wrong?” Yuuri wipes his tears away, or at least tries to.

 

Viktor doesn’t respond, but instead he grabs Yuuri’s face in his hands and brings it close to his until their lips meet. The kiss is soft and innocent, yet becomes passionate. They separate from what seems like an eternity. Viktor is smiles sadly at Yuuri, while the Japanese Livountry is blushing like a school girl and is absolutely speechless.

 

Viktor decides to break the silence by finally confessing to Yuuri. “I am dying Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri quickly snaps out of his shock and looks at Viktor with extreme worry. “…What?”

 

Viktor sighs and sits on the bench. “Last year, I was diagnosed with Multiple Myeloma, or bone marrow cancer. It was caused by corruptions in my country and my own body itself. My hair is actually a wig that a friend made for me from my own hair. Chemotherapy’s a bitch, and the treatments have not been kind.” He looks up at Yuuri with moist eyes. “And then I met you, Yuuri. You became the light of my life, my reason to fight against my cancer, so I could see you every month. And because of that, I fell in love with you. I don’t care about the whole ‘Livountries can’t be in an intimate relationship’ rule, I love you Yuuri. I have and always will, even after death.”

 

Yuuri was crying now, not only at finding out Viktor’s truth, but also at his confession. He sat next to Viktor on the bench, careful of Vicchan. He takes Viktor’s hands in his. “Viktor… I was a broken mess of a Livountry before I found you in my parent’s onsen. I had no friends, except for Phichit, and I was considering stepping down to not disappoint my country further. But I’m so glad I met you, Viktor. You stopped me from doing that, a-and I found myself falling in love with you as well.”

 

Viktor’s eyes widen. “R-Really? You mean that?”

 

Yuuri nodded. “I’ve never wanted anyone as much as I want you, Viktor.”

 

Viktor brought Yuuri into his arms and the two embraced tightly. They cried as their emotions were finally being released. Vicchan was cutely patting his paw against Yuuri’s back, confused as to what they were doing.

 

“H-How are we going to make this work, Viktor?,” Yuuri whispers.

 

Viktor softly runs his hands through Yuuri’s hair. “Don’t worry, Yuuri. I have a plan.” He separates from the embrace and looks Yuuri in the eye. “And it will work.” He leans in and kisses Yuuri, who gratefully kisses back.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_June, 2017_

 

“Yuuri! The buckets in the onsen need replacing!”

 

“Got it, Mom!”

 

Yuuri carried the clean bamboo buckets to the bath, setting them down by the washing stations. Yuuri walked back in the house and checked his phone. No new messages.

 

Viktor hadn’t Visited since his confession in April, but he kept in touch through text, which Yuuri appreciated. Yuuri was itching to have Viktor Visit one more time, but he wasn’t sure when Yuri would officially be anointed Russia’s new Livountry. Too bad he still had a hard time understanding Russian.

 

Yuuri walked into the living space when Mari called him over. “Yuuri! Nikiforov’s at a press conference in Moscow! They’re broadcasting it all over the world!”

 

Yuuri’s eyes widen and he quickly sits next to Mari. The news banner reads “Anointment of New Livountry Surprises the World.” It sinks his heart a bit, knowing that Yuri was probably given the serum and was now the new Livountry.

 

Speaking of the boy, Yuri was currently making a statement in that press conference.

 

“It is an honor to work under Yakov Feltsman and Lilia Baranovskaya. It pains me that Viktor will no longer be a part of the team, but I wish him well and hope that his future treatments will be successful.”

 

The blonde boy left the podium and Viktor stepped up. Yuuri unconsciously grabbed his sister’s hand in anticipation.

 

On the screen, Viktor smiled at the crowd. “It feels strange to not have the serum pumping through my veins. I miss sharing the same feeling as my country, because I truly love Russia and it’s people. Every single citizen has made my life worthwhile, and I thank you for making it more extraordinary that it has ever been.”

 

Viktor takes a breath. “As you know, I released a statement about my cancer, and I thank the people of Russia and those all over the world for your endless support. The treatments I have been receiving haven’t done much lately, so I am relocating in hopes of getting better results.”

 

He then smiles a bright smile. “I am thrilled to say that I will be permanently moving to Japan, where it’s top scientists have been sending promising results.”

 

Yuuri stands up and brings his hands to his face, tears streaming under and over them. Mari looks at her brother weirdly, but doesn’t say a word.

 

“However, my treatments aren’t the only reasons why I am moving there. I…have someone very special waiting for me in a small town called Kyushu, where there is an onsen bigger than any bathtub I’ve bathed in. It’s such a peaceful place and I want to spend the rest of my life there, right beside the love of my life.”

 

Camera’s flash and voices ring out.

 

“Thank you. I will not be taking further comments or questions. Dasvidanya.” He steps down from the podium and the Russian Livountry team exits the room.

 

Yuuri bolts to his room, where Vicchan is waiting for him on his bed. “Vicchan! V-Viktor’s coming to Japan!” He pauses and feels another presence in the room.

 

He turns around and sees Yuri Plisetsky standing right in front of him.

 

“You’re Katsuki, right?”

 

Yuuri nervously fidgets his glasses. “Y-Yes.”

 

Yuri walks up to Yuuri so they are at least an inch apart. “You better take good care of Viktor, or I’m catching the next flight to Japan to bring him back to Russia. We clear?”

 

Yuuri notices, now that they are extremely close in proximity, that Yuri’s eyes are moist with unshed tears. It breaks his heart, knowing how much Yuri cares and worries for the ex-Livountry.

 

Yuuri nods with a smile. “You have my word, Yuri.”

 

Yuri steps back. “Good. I’ll be Visiting.” And with that, the Livountry was gone.

 

Yuuri collapsed on the bed and brought Vicchan close to him, excited for Viktor’s arrival in Japan.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_September, 2017_

 

Viktor arrived in Kyoto in July, and was transferred to a private clinic in Kyushu shortly after. When Viktor saw Yuuri in real life, it was such a surreal moment for both of them. Kisses were exchanged and happy tears were shed.

 

Now, they sat together in front of the ninja castle, where he and Yuuri confessed to each other. Yuuri sat at the bench while Viktor sat in his wheelchair, both enjoying the sea breeze.

 

“It’s quiet today,” Viktor comments.

 

Yuuri hums. “School starts today for kids.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

Yuuri takes Viktor’s hand in his and kisses it. Viktor looks at Yuuri lovingly.

 

Yuuri then looks at Viktor curiously. “You ok?”

 

Viktor nods, closing his eyes. “Da. I feel perfect.” He opens them and looks out towards the ocean’s horizon. As long as he was here with Yuuri, he would alway be perfect.

 

And that’s a truth he will carry with him always.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is is my first time posting on AO3, so please go easy on me~
> 
> I wrote this fanfic in June of 2017 for a challenge on YOI Amino, so it is quite an older fanfic. This was actually the first fanfic I've ever written, and I was really proud of my work. I felt like sharing it here, so I hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> I do have a prologue written out, so if any of you would like to read it, I will post it (all you need to do is ask~)
> 
> ...
> 
> Also I had Yuuri's hometown change from Hasetsu to Kyushu. I wanted it to seem more "real" if that makes any sense? Hasetsu is basically a fictional version of Kyushu anyways, so I hope none of y'all mind.


End file.
